The present invention relates to improvements applied to gyroscopic sensors comprising:
a sensing element associated with detection and excitation electrodes;
conductive rods connected in particular to said electrodes;
a protective housing enclosing the sensing element and the electrode and having insulating feed-throughs for the conductive rods; and
support means interposed between the housing and the sensing element with the electrodes.
In order to obtain good performance, gyroscopic sensors rely on component parts of accurate shape, and on assembly that is extremely accurate; this gives rise to dimensional tolerances that are very tight, and to clearances that are very small.
Unfortunately, it is possible for at least some such component parts to be made out of materials that are different, thereby leading to coefficients of thermal expansion that can be very different. This gives rise to considerable difficulties in ensuring that the gyroscopic sensor maintains the required performance under varying ambient temperature conditions, thus requiring assemblies that are suitable for allowing the component parts to expand where necessary, while still complying with precise values for clearances, spaces or air gaps, or complying with limit values for stress that can be accepted by the component parts.
Furthermore, the sensitive element of a gyroscopic sensor is a member that is extremely fragile and very sensitive to mechanical shock, so it is desirable for it to be supported while being decoupled as much as possible from mechanical shocks.
These difficulties arise, for example, in gyroscopic sensors where the sensitive element is a quartz resonator possessing one or more vibrating branches and having detection and excitation electrodes in the form of metallization deposited directly on said branches. In that type of embodiment, it is the piezoelectric nature of quartz that is used to implement the excitation and detection functions.
Those difficulties arise most particularly in gyroscopic sensors having a resonator in the form of a bell or a spherical cap, where such sensors are presently undergoing considerable development. In that type of resonator, the edge of the bell- or cap-shaped resonator is excited into a mode of vibration that causes it to be deformed with components that are both radial and tangential, and they also present a component of displacement that is parallel to the axis of the resonator. Thus, such gyroscopic sensors are known in which the radial vibration of the edge of the resonator is detected (in which case, the bell or cap of the resonator is positioned to cover an electrode-carrier plate at least in part, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,508), and gyroscopic sensors in which axial vibration is detected at the edge of the resonator (in which case, the electrode-carrier plate faces the edge of the bell or cap of the resonator, see, for example, FR 99/05204).
Known resonators of that type, which originally had diameters of about 60 millimeters (mm), have subsequently been developed so as to have diameters reduced to about 30 mm for high-performance space applications.
More and more, it is being envisaged to use gyroscopic sensors with bell-shaped resonators in applications requiring lower performance and at manufacturing cost that is much smaller, for example controlling tactical missiles. Such applications are often characterized by the need to place a sensor unit (gyroscopes and accelerometers) in a volume that is small, and in thermal and mechanical environments that are severe. Vibrating gyroscopes possess good qualities for such applications because of their small number of parts and their intrinsic robustness.
The key element for performance in a gyroscope having a bell-shaped resonator is the Q-factor of the resonator obtained by using silica to make the vibrating bell. At present, silica is the only material possessing the qualities required for making a resonator having Q-factors of an order of magnitude greater than several million.
Unfortunately, silica has a property which, while being favorable in terms of stability in gyroscope performance, nevertheless gives rise to a difficulty in manufacture: its coefficient of thermal expansion is extremely small, being of the order of 0.5 parts per million per degree Celsius (ppm/xc2x0 C.). Gyroscopes are fixed on cores of metallic materials, often made of aluminum, having a coefficient of expansion of 23 ppm/xc2x0 C. It is therefore necessary to use a special architecture in order to accommodate the transition between silica and the metal material of the core so that temperature variations do not disturb the operation of the gyroscope.
The resonator is used electrostatically with detection being capacitive, which, in order to be efficient, requires very small air gaps to be achieved (a few tens of micrometers (xcexcm)). It is important to limit variations in air gap size as caused by differential expansion between materials and by deformation of the parts. Conventionally, this leads to using an assembly that possesses one degree of freedom (e.g. sliding in a plane as in the device of document U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,508), or to using parts that are elastic.
For the newly-envisaged applications implementing a bell-shaped resonator, the environments are becoming more and more severe: temperature range of xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to +90xc2x0 C., and the ability to withstand shock or impact giving rise to accelerations of several hundred times the acceleration due to gravity (g). Furthermore, the available volume is becoming smaller and smaller, which is leading to resonators in which the bell is of ever-decreasing diameter, which in present applications is about 20 mm, for example.
Under such conditions, conventional solutions are no longer suitable.
The object of the present invention is thus to propose a novel architecture for a gyroscopic sensor, in particular a sensor having a bell-shaped resonator, which ensures dimensional stability of the sensing elements of the gyroscope in thermal and/or mechanical environments that are severe and which, in particular, makes it possible to use bell-shaped resonators of small diameter as desired in practice.
To this end, the present invention provides a gyroscopic sensor as specified in the preamble which is characterized in that said support means are constituted by the conductive rods themselves, which are made so as to be elastically deformable.
For a gyroscopic sensor having a bell- or cap-shaped resonator, the sensor of the invention further comprises:
a resonator in the form of a circular symmetrical bell or cap and possessing an axial fixing stem; and
an electrode carrier carrying said detection and excitation electrodes and cooperating with the resonator, the electrode carrier carrying the resonator via its fixing stem;
said protective housing containing the resonator and the electrode carrier;
and said conductive rods forming the support means are interposed between the electrode carrier and the housing.
By means of such an arrangement, the mechanical assemblies having load-bearing surfaces, which might rub against one another under the influence of external conditions (temperature, vibration, . . . ) thereby dissipating energy which would degrade the Q-factor of the resonator, and thus the precision of the gyroscope, have purely and simply been eliminated. The support function is now carried out by members (the conductive rods) that were already present and whose presence is, in any event, necessary for providing electrical connections to the resonator.
The dual function now carried out by the conductive rods makes it possible to eliminate causes that disturb proper operation of the gyroscope, enabling space to be saved by omitting members that are no longer needed, and thus making it possible to provide devices of smaller diameters, while also enabling the unit cost of such devices to be reduced.
Advantageously, with bell-shaped resonators, the conductive rods connected to the electrodes are distributed symmetrically and circularly around the axis of the resonator stem.
Also advantageously and under the same circumstances, the sensor may further comprise three conductive rods that are symmetrically distributed around the axis of the resonator, one of these rods being connected to a guard ring provided on the electrode carrier and another of these rods being connected to metallization of the resonator; the third conductive rod may serve merely to be present and contribute to supporting the electrode-carrier plate, where its presence makes it possible to avoid the electrode-carrier plate tilting relative to the gyroscope housing.
In a particular embodiment, the housing comprises a metal base and a cover secured thereto, and the base is provided with said insulating feed-throughs for the conductive rods.
Finally, the dispositions adopted in the invention lead to the following advantages:
the sensing element of the gyroscope is on a suspended mounting with a cutoff frequency that is easily adjustable, and it can move in translation parallel to the sensing axis of the gyroscope without this axis becoming tilted, which would be harmful for gyroscope accuracy;
the mount is suitable for use both with radial detection resonators and with axial detection resonators;
the mechanical and electrical connections are made by the same elements, thereby simplifying assembly and reducing cost;
deformations associated with shock or with localized temperature in the conductive rods do not affect the air gaps used in operating the resonator; and
since the base of the gyroscope is made out of the same material as the gyroscope support, there are no temperature constraints in how the gyroscope is fixed.
This architecture is very well adapted to making free gyros, in particular those having small-sized bell-shaped resonators that are suitable for use in mechanical and thermal environments that are severe. It can also be used for gyroscopes of larger size, and in environments that are less severe, given that differential expansion is a problem that becomes increasingly difficult with increasing dimensions.